Like a Prayer
by BuildingBookShelves
Summary: A series of Desitel fluffs Ratings change per story.
1. Chapter 1

**Like A Prayer**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supernatural**

**Warning: Yaoi, kissing**

**LOL SUPERNATURAL! This is a bit of a random fluff that just sort of happened when I was listening to this song. I have never wrote any Destiel fanfiction before so this is a fun experience for the both of us ;) I may make this into a series of drabbles much like Science, so if you like it follow the story as well as favorite. Thanks so much for all of your support thus far and please enjoy!**

Dean was speeding down the highway in his beloved Impala, listening to, believe it or not, the radio. Classic Rock, to be exact. His stomach growled again reminding him of the mission he was imparking on, Operation McDonalds. He had been craving greasy food ever since the Winchesters embarked on their latest hunt for a tribe of Skin Walkers in Arizona. Sam had insisted that they try to eat healthier when they go on hunting trips so they can stay in top condition, this all started about a month ago when Dean had a killer stomach ache and the worst gas when they were trying to take down Harpies in Montana. So, he found himself going about 80mph down a road with a speed limit of 60. It honestly shouldn't have surprised him when Castiel showed up,

"Dean, I think you're going a little fast," Castiel gripped the door handle and glared at him.

"Calm down angel boy, ya only die once," smiled Dean and he turned up the radio, "So what did you want Angel-face?" Dean squeezed his cheek playfully. Castiel glared at him and swatted away his hand,

"Do I need an occasion?" Dean shrugged and heard the familiar voices of a choir pick up on the radio,

"OH CAS YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS SONG!" Dean cranked the radio to the highest possible volume.

"Dean it really doesn't need to be that loud, as an angel I have super-sensitive hearing-"

"LIFE IS A MYSTERY! EVERYONE MUST STAND ALONE! I HEAR YOU CALL MY NAME! AND IT FEELS LIKE HOME!" Dean screamed causing Castiel to jump in his seat slightly.

"When you call my name it's like a little prayer, on down on my knees, I wanna take you there."

"What is this song about?" Castiel starred at him.

"WAIT LISTEN TO THIS LINE ITS PERFECT! I HEAR YOUR VOICE! ITS LIKE AN ANGEL SIGHING! I HAVE NO CHOICE, I HEAR YOUR VOICE! FEELS LIKE FLYING!"

"Dean you have no idea what flying feels like-"

"I CLOSE MY EYES! OH GOD I THINK I'M FALLING! OUT OF THE SKY! I CLOSE MY EYES! HEAVEN HELP ME!"

"I actually think I know this song," Dean's eyes widened,

"TAKE IT AWAY THEN BABE!"

"Like a child you whisper softly to me, you're..you're in control. Just like a child-"

"LOUDER!" Dean laughed.

"NOW I'M DANCING! Dean I can't do this I feel stupid-"

"Hey! I sang it didn't i?"

"Well I wouldn't call it singing-"

"JUST DO IT! GOD YOU HAVE THE BIGGEST STICK UP YOUR-"

"LET THE CHOIR SING!" Dean's jaw dropped.

"WHEN YOU CALL MY NAME IT'S LIKE A LITTLE PRAYER I'M DOWN ON MY KNEES I WANNA TAKE YOU THERE! IN THE MIDNIGHT HOUR I CAN FEEL YOUR POWER JUST LIKE A PRAYER YOU KNOW I'LL TAKE YOU THERE!" They both screamed.

"Hey Dean," Castiel said in between breaths.

"Yeah,"

"What is this song about?"

"Honestly?" Castiel nodded and Dean sighed,

"I think it's about sex."

"NO! IT'S TALKING ABOUT PRAYER?"

"Cas….just forget about it, humans are weird. Especially in the eighties." Castiel frowned slightly,

"But hey, humans aren't all bad! We have this wonderful thing called two more miles!" Dean smirked. Castiel arched an eyebrow giving Dean the desired reaction,

"Two more miles until we stuff our faces with greasy burgers!" Dean began cracking up causing Castiel to smile lightly.

"You're very odd." Dean turned to Castiel and pecked him on the lips,

"No, I'm talented!" Castiel raised his eyebrow again,

"I can drive a fancy sports car way over the speed limit at one o'clock in the morning, and kiss the one I love, without getting pulled," sirens blared up behind him, "…over." Castiel smiled and waited until Dean pulled over to kiss his cheek back,

"See you at the McDonalds Madonna," and he vanished.

"CAS! CAS YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! COME ON!"

**Le fin, I hope you liked it, if you did please REVIEW/FAVORITE and also FOLLOW the story because I will probably be adding more drabbles to this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Show Your Family, All the Blood I Will Bleed **

**This Chapter is Rated T: implied sex, kissing, yaoi, language **

**Disclaimer: I'm not cool enough to own Supernatural**

**Wow, thanks for all the favorites and reviews for the last chapter. This chapter is a lot more serious in comparison to the crack the last chapter was, but as I add to this series, expect more crack ;p I wrote this listening to, as the title suggests Ho Hey by the Lumineers. Please R&R and enjoy!**

Dean lay with his arms tightly around _his_ angel, in _his_ bed. It's been six years since they averted the apocalypse and Dean finally bought his own, small, house in, as Castiel called it, the middle of nowhere. Although the town was remote, Dean would never call Solmer, Vermont "the middle of nowhere". There was a small town, a beautiful park, tons of woods, and most importantly: there was a lake only a five minute walk from their side doors. It was perfect, no demons, no lake monsters, no bustling city life, and Castiel.

Castiel originally was opposed to Dean moving away from his brother and Bobby. He wanted them to stay connected, like all the families on TV, but Sam had convinced him that he was moving away too, and that it would all be ok. Sam now lived in some suburb in South Vermont, Castiel made him promise he would at least move to the same state as Dean.

Dean was more than glad that he hadn't fought, or needed to find a demon, ghost, vampire, Jefferson Starship, etcetera in the past six years, and that Castiel still stayed with him. With cost, naturally, Castiel had to go to heaven at least three times a week and had a new person to watch over. That is, if he wanted to stay an angel. Which Dean could tell he did.

Last night Castiel had returned late, around two in the morning, and nearly collapsed in Dean's arms. John Carlton, Castiel's "new human" as Dean called him, needed more than just salvation. He was a mess, trying to join the mafia, getting into dangerous drugs, murder, escaping prisons. Castiel didn't understand why God was making him deal with this man, but Dean did. He wanted them to drift apart, _good luck_.

After he returned home, he wanted to go straight to bed, much to Dean and the delicious take-out he ordered's chagrin. That is how Dean found himself, to rise this morning in utter bliss, holding the _man_ he loved more than anything.

"Are you up?" Dean whispered into Castiel's hair.

"Yes." Castiel turned himself so that he was face to face with Dean.

"Good morning" Dean smiled, planting a light kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry about last night; I should have come home earlier."

"Don't worry about it; we can just have Chinese for breakfast." Dean squeezed him slightly and rolled off the bed. He pulled back the curtains of a large window to reveal a breath taking view of the lake. He felt Castiel standing next to him and wrapped his arm tightly around Castiel's hips.

"Tell me Cas, am I dead, 'cas this is heaven!" Castiel smiled,

"Dean Winchester, I assure you heaven is even better than this," Dean smiled and kissed his cheek,

"Let's go eat, I have a date with heartburn around lunch time and I don't want to miss it." Castiel rolled his eyes but followed Dean down stairs and into the kitchen. Dean went over to the large stainless steel refrigerator while Castiel opened the blinds on the large screen doors that covered the side wall that led to the lake.

"Here comes the sun, dodo do do," Dean smirked putting a plate in the microwave. Castiel smiled and went to the coffee machine to attempt to make Dean some of the "liquid energy".

"Do you remember how to do it?"

"I-I think so," Dean laughed as Castiel's determined expression changed to pure confusion in a matter of seconds,

"Don't hurt yourself there Cas." Dean grabbed Castiel's hands and made them push the proper buttons.

"Got it?" Castiel shook his head and Dean turned him into a tight hug,

"S'okay, you're good at…other things," Dean smiled and nudged him towards the table. In a matter of minutes Dean joined him with two steaming plates of Chinese food.

"Ok Cas, since this is your first tango with the great country of China, I've brought you the simple delicacies of sesame chicken, fried rice, and chicken and broccoli.

Castiel stared blankly at the chopsticks in front of him,

"Am I meant to eat these too?" Dean almost choked on his coffee,

"NO! No those are chopsticks…but I think you're better off with a fork." Dean got up and returned with said object,

"Bon appetite," Dean exclaimed, ceremoniously breaking off his chopsticks. After a few minutes of eating Castiel put down his fork,

"Dean,"

"You don't like it?" Castiel swallowed hard and stared intently in his eyes,

"No, I love it. I need to tell-"

"Then what?"

"Dean, we've been together for around seven years now."

"Longer than that, you pulled me out around-"

"No, I mean like a couple." Dean nodded, "I was just thinking, why did you never tell Bobby or Sam?" Dean actually did choke on his coffee this time.

"What?"

"You heard me Dean, why haven't you told Sam or Bobby about us, this?" Dean looked at his plate,

"Um…Castiel I don't know how it is in heaven but here, it's very hard to tell people at random that you're gay for an angel," he looked back up at Castiel, "I just haven't found the right time to drop that bomb."

"What about this tomorrow, at Sam's party?" Dean felt his expression change to one of complete horror and shock. "What? Why are you making that face?"

"Cas, that's a little short notice!"

"Does it matter?"

"YES!" Castiel frowned, "Look Cas, if you want me to tell Sam I will."

"What about his fiancé? Or Bobby? Or your friends?" Castiel's eyes widened,

"Firstly those are all Sam's friends, its Sam's party. Secondly, I really don't want to steal the show at Sammy's party, so I'm not about to come out to the whole world."

"Fine, then just Sam and Bobby?" Dean nodded,

"Whatever makes you happy," Castiel smiled and leaned over the table to plant a long kiss on Dean's lips,

"Thank you,"

"You taste like Chinese food," Dean smiled.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean sat on his bed watching Castiel examine the clothes in Dean's closet,

"Dean, what am I meant to wear again?" Dean sighed,

"I don't know Cas, it's a party." Castiel frowned at him,

"That's not helping me Dean."

"Do you want me to call Sam?"

"No, I want you to help me." Dean stood up,

"See what I'm wearing," he made a theatrical motion towards his usually jeans and charcoal t-shirt, "add a jacket and I'm party central."

"So, you think I can go like this?" Castiel grabbed a matching shirt and a random pair of jeans,

"No, we are not matching, its tacky. Just go in what you have on."

"But don't you think a suit is over-dressed?"

"No, the trench coat makes it causal," Dean laughed. Castiel rolled his eyes,

"I will never understand your sense of humor."

"Sarcasm Cas, one of my many talents." Castiel closed the closet and joined Dean on the edge of the bed,

"Remember we have to leave here about an hour in advance,"

"Oh, we are driving?" Castiel starred at him,

"You don't want to drive?" Dean scoffed,

"Stupid question, you know how I feel about that zappy whatever the hell it's called." Castiel glared at him,

"What?"

Oooooooooooooo

At around six o'clock at night Dean found himself started the Impala and popping in Metalica.

"Why do you always listen to this?"

"Hey Cas, do you need to learn the same lesson I taught Sammy? Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Castiel rolled his eyes,

"If I had a penny for every time you said that I'd be rich."

"Where did you learn that one, Come Backs for Dummy's?" Castiel frowned at him and starred out the window,

"Aww come on Cas, don't be like that." Dean reached a hand over and squeezed his cheek, "I love you." Castiel smiled, _man, he has faster mood swings than a pregnant women. _

**SO I decided to just stop this particular story, I may or may not continue it in the next chapter. REVIEW/FAVORITE if you want me to continue this chapter, otherwise expect more drabbles.**


End file.
